


Broken vows

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Louis!top, M/M, harry!bottom, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years later "One Direction" doesn't define who they are anymore. Liam & Danielle are finally together & pregnant with their first kid, Zayn & Perrie have their clan of Malik kids, Niall still single & travelling the world. Louis is happily married with a kid. So Harry is basically the only miserable one with the messy divorce & custody battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think dolls! x

This is half of the preview cause the rest got deleted ((Fuck you, phone)) So yh. Please lemme know what you think. Like & reblog. I love all of y’all. ;) xxxxxxxx -H (not Harry no.)

 

Harry lifts Louise & her favorite toy bunny Gee-gee onto his shoulders. “Can you see better sweetie?!” he asks holding her knees in place tightly. “Yes daddy! Look look! Belle & Beast are waving at us!” Louise squeals waving Gee-gee at her favourite disney couple on their float. “Little mermaid is in a globe! With a rock & water & everything!” Victoria says gripping Harry’s hand excitedly & happy for the first time in a long time momentarily forgetting all the pain & messy divorce. As Louise, Vicki & Harry (& Gee-gee of course) stare at the woman impersinating Little Mermaid they seem to be that happy family they used to be. Vicki wraps her hand around his waist fisting Harry's coat holding them in place. He lean into her. Louise holds her mother’s hand & in that moment, standing in the cold watching the disneyland parade they all felt right. Harry kissed Vicki’s forehead whispering “I’m sorry, Tori!” She nods “I know babe.” Louise tugs at his hair but that wasn’t why his eyes filled with tears. “I know.” Vicki says one last time pulling away.  
“I- I- I want this. No. No. No I want this. No. I want a peice of pizza… Or a burger! And the cookie! Please!” Louise begs her wavy brown hair which was now past her shoulders tickling Harry as he carries her near the food display. “No cookies, Louise! You had three brownies after lunch.” Vicki says after placing the order for dinner. “Please daddy! I want a coooookie!” she says blinking at Harry her wide hazel eyes wider than usual. “A cookie too please.” he tells the giggling cashier ignoring Vicki’s glares. “A daddy’s girl I see!” she says as she taps the prices. Vicki practically throws the money at her, picks our tray with food & stomps off leaving the shocked cashier & ex husband behind. “Shit” Harry thinks. Louise oblivious to her mother’s fury cuddles Harry & starts singing the cookie monster’s song from Seseame Street. “C is for cookie that’s good enough for me…”

"It’s getting late. We should go, Lou." Vicki says trying to pry her away from the princess crowns. "C’mon sweetie. We should get going yh?!" Harry says softly. "Sigh. O.k daddy." she says. Vicki groans frustrated & angry Harry braces himself for a speech on how Louise never listened to her. "LOUISEEEE LANE!" shouts a voice making all three of them jump. "SUPERMAN?!" Louise screams not even aknowleding Vicki’s shushing. Harry’s heart beats so loud it feels as though his ribs would break & heart will jump out of his chest like in cartoons. Harry stares at the crowns a beat longer taking a deep breath before turning around to face… them. "Oh my god Styles!" He hears the all too familiar voice of Haria as a pair of high heeled boots come running to engulf Harry in one of her warm embraces. He squeezes his eyes shut holding her, smelling her sun kissed brown hair & not daring to look behind her. Not daring to look at the person whose blue eyes were burning a hole into Harry’s soul. "Oh sweetie. I missed you so much. Thanksgiving wasn’t the same without you. Niall even brought Theo. He is 17 can you believe it?! Baby Theo! Danielle had a labour scare though there are like 2 weeks more to her due date! Liam freaked out. As usual. You could have sung to the baby. Zayn & Perrie came with the bunch of kids. I think Naya likes Theo. Wouldn’t it be brilliant if they fell in love! Niall & Zayn would be related. Louis said that then…" Harry automatically glances up at HIM at the mentioning of his name. Staring into the comforting grey-ish blue eyes it’s as though it has been just yesterday & a million years, since they’ve seen eachother, at the same time. "It is what it is." Harry could see the tip of the letters through the snug white t-shirt he wore. Haria pulls away laughing at something she said. She then hugs Vicki who was also laughing at whatever it was she said. While Harry stands staring. Staring at his best friend. At his strength, his inspiration, his life, the man he named his daughter after, his soul mate, his Louis Tomlinson. Louis spread his arms walking towards Harry. Harry licks his lips before embracing HIM. He was finally in his arms. Not in his memories or in his imagination or even in his painfully deciectfully realistic dreams but really in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real Harry Styles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think?!

Harry ignores Vicki's awkward throat clearing hinting that they've been hugging for a little longer than they should but Harry just couldn't let Louis go because well honestly it's exactly that. It's Louis. Harry could smell hints of Louis's after shave, he never liked cologne but he always had a certain comforting & amazing scent to him. Harry nuzzles into Louis. He smiles into Lou's still spiky & feathery hair remembering all the times they cuddled all those years ago ever since the day Harry couldn't sleep because he felt home sick when they were in the x factor house & Louis climbed into his bunk to cuddle. Harry takes a deep breath through his nose inhaling deeply the smell of Louis's hair. "His hair smells exactly like Haria's!" Harry thinks. Haria, who was distracting Vicki by going on & on about Tristen. Haria, who was always nothing but nice about Harry & Louis's friendship. "They probably share the shampoo." Harry thinks not trying too hard to not think about all the times he has seen Louis's naked body in the shower when they were living together. "Wow this hug is lasting longer than our marriage ever did!" says Vicki bitterly. Haria laughs loudly trying to lift the awkwardness. "Well Victoria, they had each other way before we entered the picture! It's really hard to find a friendship like theirs, you know! We as wives... Eh well wife & ex should respect that." she says. Haria. The woman who was defending Louis & Harry’s relationship. Haria. Whose husband was the man Harry was fantasizing about. Haria. Who Louis probably showers with. Harry can remember walking in on them showering together before they were married in Harry & Louis’s shared home more than a dozen times. Harry's stomach sinks & he pulls back quickly. Louis stares at him his blue eyes narrowed in disapproval of Vicki. Harry rolls his eyes to show he agrees Louis & Haria sees him do so & Lou smiles while Haria desperately tries to keep a poker face. "You know I love you Victoria, but when you don't let Harry here come over for thanksgiving well... The boys don't get to meet as often as they want anymore. Even Liam & Danielle, whose eight months pregnant drove for 4 hours! Niall...& Zyn & Liam were really disappointed Haz didn't come. Louis wanted to talk to him about something important too. Right, babe?!" she says nudging Louis who nods his blue eyes meeting with Harry's green. Tristen comes up to them running followed by the blushing Louise whose princess crown was placed sideways on her head of long wavy brown hair, a wide smile spread across her face. “Guess the Styles weakness for Tomlinsons runs in the family” thinks Harry not sure whether to laugh or cry. Tristen turns around draping his arm around her making her smile even more. Haria lets out a string of “Aww!”s winking at Louis as he smirks pulling her towards him whispering something in her ear as our kids walk up to us. “Atleast Louise has a chance with Tristen.” Harry thinks miserably, appalled at his jealousy towards his 6 year old daughter for having a chance with a Tomlinson. “Hey uncle Harry whatshappening, lad?” says Tristen with a grin. Harry, Louis & Haria stare at Tristen & then at eachother before bursting out laughing. They laugh & laugh. Hiccuping with laughter Harry clutches his stomach leaning back holding the sunglass stand for support. Haria with tears streaming down her face had her head lolling on to Louis’s shoulders as he embraced her to keep eachother steady as they laughed. Parents shot disapproving looks at them before widening their eyes probably recognizing Harry & Louis or Haria who was on Glee & other movies before she had Tristen, who stood smiling proudly for making his parents & favorite uncle laugh so hard. Vicki just stood there blinking blankly. She was never a fan of One Direction & rarely ever hung out with the boys. “She probably has no idea that it was Zayn’s catchphrase.” Harry thinks trying to shake off the disgust he felt for the fact that she doesn’t know that because it was one of the very few reasons he married her. She wasn’t a fan. Which at the time Harry thought was a good idea because she would love Harry. Not Harry Styles from One Direction but the real Harry Styles. It took more than half an hour to calm down because as soon as all three of them calmed down one of them would relapse making all three of them laugh all over again. Finally they sobered up & Haria took Tristen by the hand to buy him the Captain hat he had chosen. Vicki takes Haria with her to pay for the princess crown. Harry & Louis glance at eachother shyly. “Well, Vicki is very pleasant. I still have absolutely no idea why you divorced her!” says Louis his words dripping with sarcasm. Harry smiles because he missed Louis’s typical sassy self & also because Louis & Haria were the only one’s who had always treated him the same from the start. They saw him for him. They saw Harry Styles. Not Harry Styles from One Direction. Zayn & Liam have a hint of sympathy in their voices since his meltdown way back in 2013 which has only increased after the fight he & Vicki had at the Tomlinson Christmas/ Louis’s birthday bash when Louise was 3 & ultimately the divorce. Niall was always chirpy but he now takes a little longer to answer Harry or to make a joke because Niall probably goes over it in his head to make sure it wouldn’t upset Harry. Harry lets out a laugh before looking at Louis. “I missed you.” He says. Harry’s heart feels as though it would burst killing him right there in the Disney land souvenir shop. “You really shouldn’t let her control you, Harold! You’re divorced remember?! Victoria doesn’t have a say over what you do anymore!” Louis says grabbing Harry’s bicep giving it a squeeze. “I missed you too, boo! So much.” Says Harry his voice breaking with emotion & eyes filling with tears. His knees trmble as he tries to hold in the flood of emotions trying to escape his mouth & eyes. Louis nudges Harry's fingers & holds his hand. Harry grips Louis's hand as his heart soars. He takes a deep breath & opens his mouth because there is no better time than the present "Louis, I lo-".


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationships. New ones, old ones, broken ones & eternal ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Haria gussing comes from my obsession for my 23 year old literature tutor. She is so gorgeous. She has big eyes (ehem and other things) a gorgeous body, she totally rocks the whole "sexy nerd" look with nerd glasses. Oh & she has a nose ring! *Faints* So there I am a starstruck 16 year old (gonna turn 17 in Jan) girl staring at her gorgeous tutor who also happens to be a girl. *Sigh*

Harry? Louis? Can I please have a picture with you two? I was a hardcore Directioner since the start!" Harry winces. Inturrupted as usual. As Louis laughs & wraps his arm around Harry posing with the fan Harry feels the corners of his mouth turn upwards. Maybe this is the universe telling him that it isn't the right time to confess. After a few laughs the Directioner leaves with her own 2 year old daughter who stares blankly. Vicki, Haria & the kids return with their purchases. "Daddy! Lift!" Louise says spreading her arms wanting to be carried. Harry bends forward towards his precious baby girl. "We must go home now, sweetie! Daddy will be back first thing on friday to take you to his place. O.k?!" Vicki says pulling Louise back. "Daddy?" Louise says staring at Harry her eyes so wide & scared that Harry's heart breaks into a million peices for the millionth time this week. "I'm sorry, baby. I'll be there early morning on friday to get you, yh?! We can go for a walk in the park. We can go shopping." "And have ice cream at the mall by the fountain, daddy?" "Yes, baby. Vanilla brownie ice cream. Your favourite! I love you. I love you, Lou-lou." "Because when you're not with me you're weaker. I make you strong right?" Harry glances up in time to see Haria, who was gripping Tristen as though she was afraid that Vicki would take him too, look at Louis & give a sad smile. Harry always sang Strong to Louise since she was a baby. Louis wrote that song. The first time Harry heard the lyrics all those years ago he had excused himself by faking stomach ache & locked himself in the bathroom for a whole hour. He spent the whole hour sobbing on the floor. Louis, who as usual had seen fight through his lies had asked how his stomach was doing, made some tea & sat next to Harry. As Harry waited for the tea to cool down a bit Louis had reached over & held his hand. They spent the entire evening just sitting there holding hands the untouched tea going ice cold,tears leaking from Harry's green eyes & Louis's blue. 

Vicki climbs in the taxi with a very tired & very upset Louise waving over her shoulder. Harry blows her a kiss & the father & daughter wave their goodbyes until the taxi is a yellow speck in the distant traffic. Harry turns back to Louis & Haria, who.was inpressively balancing her half asleep 8 year old son on her slim hip. "Where are you staying, Bambi?" she asks Harry. Bambi had always been her nickname for Harry because of his big eyes. "At the Parkstreet muse hotel. Where are you guys gonna go?" "We're staying at Aunty Donna's place." Harry nods. Suddenly feeling like bursting into tears. "You know what! Why doesn't Lou go with you?! You two can have a drink. Catch up. Then he can crash with you tonight. Both of you can drive to my aunt's tomorow then the three pf us could go out for lunch while my neice babysits Tristen! Right babez, then you can tell Harry about...what you wanted to tell him about!" Haria says wagging her eyebrows at Louis stroking her son's hair. Louis blushes & stammers out "Yh. If Harry is o.k with that, it's a good idea. What do you say Harold?" Harry stares trying to shake his head to say "No" but he just couldn't because he needed his friend desperately. "Is it o.k , Haria. I don't want to be a bother I need to talk to someone. I just..." " Bambi! Stop. We love you. Unconditionally. It is absolutely no problem at all. You have done so much for us. You have been such a strength to me...us actually. So it's time that we should be here for you." Haria says wrapping her free arm around Harry in a tight hug. Kisses Louis deeply as Harry looks away & whispers "I love you, babez!" To which Louis replies with "I love you more." "Good luck, my darling." Louis hails her a cab & with a final wave from Haria & a kiss to the now fast asleepTristen from his father they took off into the night. 

 

"Wait so he dropped the turkey? On the floor?" asks Harry between laughs. Louis nods laughing hard, clutching his side the crinkles by his eyes appearing as he doubled over with laughter. "The turkey Haria took 4 hours to stuff & cook. Right on to the floor! Zayn made Danielle who was puffing sit as Liam jumped over the turkey he dropped & hahahaa..." "What Lou? What happened? Tell me!" Harry said laughing & smiling so much that his face hurt. "And he slipped! Plopped right onto the floor!" Louis declares laughing & slapping his hand on the hotel bar rattling their drinks.   
After talking about Louis's work, Harry's new appartment & their kids the subject shifted to their bandmates again. "So Perrie is thinking of making Zayn give the 'sex talk' to Sashan & she would tell Thimanthi when she turns 13. Zayn was miserable & kept trying to get out of it." Louis takes a gulp of his scotch. "Until Niall volounteered to give Sash the talk! Haha! Imagine what he would say!" "Has he even dated anyone since the blond he brought to Theo's 15th birthday party?!" Harry says shaking his head remembering the hilarious day. "He's in a serious relationship now. It's nice to see him happy." Louis says staring at his glass running his finger around the rim. "Yh? With who?" Harry asks bringing his glass up to take a drink. "With my wife." Louis says turning his head to stare at Harry who lets out a laugh with his glass awkwardly lifted mid air. "I... Are you serious?" Harry stammers slamming his glass down. "I love her, Harold. You know that. And she loves me. Haria...she makes me happy. I go hysterical when I'm around her. Even when she isn't saying anything. Just her being there makes me so happy. It makes me feel complete. I love her endlessly. I'm just... I'm not IN love with her. I was at one point but it isn't the same & I just couldn't deprive her of love that...that she deserves. She deserves love. I love her but not romantically. So in March last year when Tristen had a sleepover at Zayn's I told her. She fell apart. So did I. It was the hardest thing I've done my entire life. We talked it through. She asked me if I ever cheated on her. I didn't ever. I could never hurt her like that, you know me. So she suggested that we stay together until Tristen is atleast 18. Even if we did get a divorce we would live together &Tristen would have both parents under the same roof but you know how people talk! So to spare him from the gossipy parents & classmates we're gonna stay married. On paper that is. Haria was really upset but... It got better because of she loves me too & she would do anything for Tristen. She is the best mother in the world. Eh! Um! No offense to Vicki." Louis says tilting his glass at Harry waving his free hand at the bartender for a refill. "Oh none taken. Haria is amazing. I wish Louise had her as a mum. Vicki is just... a horrible human being to be honest." Louis laughs spluttering his mouthful of scotch almost falling of his stool. The bartender sighs & wipes the spilt whiskey before hustling off to serve a couple at the opposie end of the bar. Harry laughs as Louis imitates the bartender making a funny face & wiping gestures.   
"So um how did um... Niall get involved in...uh -" "Oh yes! My story." Louis says taking some liquid courage from his glass before looking back at his confused best friend. "Well Haria told me that it was o.k if I saw other people if that was what I wanted. I told her to do the same but we never did ofcourse. We were content with the way things were. We have an amazing kid, we rarely ever fight & we had each other that is more than most happily married couples nowadays have so we were happy. I mean we never stopped having sex so it was like nothing really changed!" Harry's eyebrows shoot up as he stares at his feet uncomfortably. "Oh sorry, Haz. You don't wanna know that. Anyway Niall... Niall entered the picture last christmas. You were there too. I can't believe it was the first time I noticed the way he looked at her. I guess telling her how I felt or how I didn't feel, sorta helped me to be objective. The way his smile goes all gooey & how his eyes... I don't know... light up when he sees her. Did- did you know he liked her?" Louis asks seeing Harry's lack of suprise. "He always liked her, boo.""Well... I never knew & neither did she. I told Niall about our ehem... situation. Then he told me about his not so little crush. Anyway they're together now. She asked me ,soon after I told Niall that it was o.k & that he should te her how he felt, if I was honestly o.k with everything. I gave them my blessing. It's nice to see them both happy. Haria is practically glowing. Oh & we stopped having sex as soon as I talked to Niall cause that would be weirder than it already is so...yh." Harry nods " That's very noble." he says. "Yep." Louis says smiling at Harry. "Hey, Haz?" "Yh, Lou?" "Remember our first time?" Harry's jaw drops open. "W-w-what?" he asks. " The first time we had sex? Do you remember it?" "W-wha... Ofcourse I do. But but y-you were drunk & you acted like nothing happened the next day!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut coming up soon! ;) ;D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationships. New ones, old ones, broken ones & eternal ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Haria gussing comes from my obsession for my 23 year old literature tutor. She is so gorgeous. She has big eyes (ehem and other things) a gorgeous body, she totally rocks the whole "sexy nerd" look with nerd glasses. Oh & she has a nose ring! *Faints* So there I am a starstruck 16 year old (gonna turn 17 in Jan) girl staring at her gorgeous tutor who also happens to be a girl. *Sigh*

Harry? Louis? Can I please have a picture with you two? I was a hardcore Directioner since the start!" Harry winces. Inturrupted as usual. As Louis laughs & wraps his arm around Harry posing with the fan Harry feels the corners of his mouth turn upwards. Maybe this is the universe telling him that it isn't the right time to confess. After a few laughs the Directioner leaves with her own 2 year old daughter who stares blankly. Vicki, Haria & the kids return with their purchases. "Daddy! Lift!" Louise says spreading her arms wanting to be carried. Harry bends forward towards his precious baby girl. "We must go home now, sweetie! Daddy will be back first thing on friday to take you to his place. O.k?!" Vicki says pulling Louise back. "Daddy?" Louise says staring at Harry her eyes so wide & scared that Harry's heart breaks into a million peices for the millionth time this week. "I'm sorry, baby. I'll be there early morning on friday to get you, yh?! We can go for a walk in the park. We can go shopping." "And have ice cream at the mall by the fountain, daddy?" "Yes, baby. Vanilla brownie ice cream. Your favourite! I love you. I love you, Lou-lou." "Because when you're not with me you're weaker. I make you strong right?" Harry glances up in time to see Haria, who was gripping Tristen as though she was afraid that Vicki would take him too, look at Louis & give a sad smile. Harry always sang Strong to Louise since she was a baby. Louis wrote that song. The first time Harry heard the lyrics all those years ago he had excused himself by faking stomach ache & locked himself in the bathroom for a whole hour. He spent the whole hour sobbing on the floor. Louis, who as usual had seen fight through his lies had asked how his stomach was doing, made some tea & sat next to Harry. As Harry waited for the tea to cool down a bit Louis had reached over & held his hand. They spent the entire evening just sitting there holding hands the untouched tea going ice cold,tears leaking from Harry's green eyes & Louis's blue. 

Vicki climbs in the taxi with a very tired & very upset Louise waving over her shoulder. Harry blows her a kiss & the father & daughter wave their goodbyes until the taxi is a yellow speck in the distant traffic. Harry turns back to Louis & Haria, who.was inpressively balancing her half asleep 8 year old son on her slim hip. "Where are you staying, Bambi?" she asks Harry. Bambi had always been her nickname for Harry because of his big eyes. "At the Parkstreet muse hotel. Where are you guys gonna go?" "We're staying at Aunty Donna's place." Harry nods. Suddenly feeling like bursting into tears. "You know what! Why doesn't Lou go with you?! You two can have a drink. Catch up. Then he can crash with you tonight. Both of you can drive to my aunt's tomorow then the three pf us could go out for lunch while my neice babysits Tristen! Right babez, then you can tell Harry about...what you wanted to tell him about!" Haria says wagging her eyebrows at Louis stroking her son's hair. Louis blushes & stammers out "Yh. If Harry is o.k with that, it's a good idea. What do you say Harold?" Harry stares trying to shake his head to say "No" but he just couldn't because he needed his friend desperately. "Is it o.k , Haria. I don't want to be a bother I need to talk to someone. I just..." " Bambi! Stop. We love you. Unconditionally. It is absolutely no problem at all. You have done so much for us. You have been such a strength to me...us actually. So it's time that we should be here for you." Haria says wrapping her free arm around Harry in a tight hug. Kisses Louis deeply as Harry looks away & whispers "I love you, babez!" To which Louis replies with "I love you more." "Good luck, my darling." Louis hails her a cab & with a final wave from Haria & a kiss to the now fast asleepTristen from his father they took off into the night. 

 

"Wait so he dropped the turkey? On the floor?" asks Harry between laughs. Louis nods laughing hard, clutching his side the crinkles by his eyes appearing as he doubled over with laughter. "The turkey Haria took 4 hours to stuff & cook. Right on to the floor! Zayn made Danielle who was puffing sit as Liam jumped over the turkey he dropped & hahahaa..." "What Lou? What happened? Tell me!" Harry said laughing & smiling so much that his face hurt. "And he slipped! Plopped right onto the floor!" Louis declares laughing & slapping his hand on the hotel bar rattling their drinks.   
After talking about Louis's work, Harry's new appartment & their kids the subject shifted to their bandmates again. "So Perrie is thinking of making Zayn give the 'sex talk' to Sashan & she would tell Thimanthi when she turns 13. Zayn was miserable & kept trying to get out of it." Louis takes a gulp of his scotch. "Until Niall volounteered to give Sash the talk! Haha! Imagine what he would say!" "Has he even dated anyone since the blond he brought to Theo's 15th birthday party?!" Harry says shaking his head remembering the hilarious day. "He's in a serious relationship now. It's nice to see him happy." Louis says staring at his glass running his finger around the rim. "Yh? With who?" Harry asks bringing his glass up to take a drink. "With my wife." Louis says turning his head to stare at Harry who lets out a laugh with his glass awkwardly lifted mid air. "I... Are you serious?" Harry stammers slamming his glass down. "I love her, Harold. You know that. And she loves me. Haria...she makes me happy. I go hysterical when I'm around her. Even when she isn't saying anything. Just her being there makes me so happy. It makes me feel complete. I love her endlessly. I'm just... I'm not IN love with her. I was at one point but it isn't the same & I just couldn't deprive her of love that...that she deserves. She deserves love. I love her but not romantically. So in March last year when Tristen had a sleepover at Zayn's I told her. She fell apart. So did I. It was the hardest thing I've done my entire life. We talked it through. She asked me if I ever cheated on her. I didn't ever. I could never hurt her like that, you know me. So she suggested that we stay together until Tristen is atleast 18. Even if we did get a divorce we would live together &Tristen would have both parents under the same roof but you know how people talk! So to spare him from the gossipy parents & classmates we're gonna stay married. On paper that is. Haria was really upset but... It got better because of she loves me too & she would do anything for Tristen. She is the best mother in the world. Eh! Um! No offense to Vicki." Louis says tilting his glass at Harry waving his free hand at the bartender for a refill. "Oh none taken. Haria is amazing. I wish Louise had her as a mum. Vicki is just... a horrible human being to be honest." Louis laughs spluttering his mouthful of scotch almost falling of his stool. The bartender sighs & wipes the spilt whiskey before hustling off to serve a couple at the opposie end of the bar. Harry laughs as Louis imitates the bartender making a funny face & wiping gestures.   
"So um how did um... Niall get involved in...uh -" "Oh yes! My story." Louis says taking some liquid courage from his glass before looking back at his confused best friend. "Well Haria told me that it was o.k if I saw other people if that was what I wanted. I told her to do the same but we never did ofcourse. We were content with the way things were. We have an amazing kid, we rarely ever fight & we had each other that is more than most happily married couples nowadays have so we were happy. I mean we never stopped having sex so it was like nothing really changed!" Harry's eyebrows shoot up as he stares at his feet uncomfortably. "Oh sorry, Haz. You don't wanna know that. Anyway Niall... Niall entered the picture last christmas. You were there too. I can't believe it was the first time I noticed the way he looked at her. I guess telling her how I felt or how I didn't feel, sorta helped me to be objective. The way his smile goes all gooey & how his eyes... I don't know... light up when he sees her. Did- did you know he liked her?" Louis asks seeing Harry's lack of suprise. "He always liked her, boo.""Well... I never knew & neither did she. I told Niall about our ehem... situation. Then he told me about his not so little crush. Anyway they're together now. She asked me ,soon after I told Niall that it was o.k & that he should te her how he felt, if I was honestly o.k with everything. I gave them my blessing. It's nice to see them both happy. Haria is practically glowing. Oh & we stopped having sex as soon as I talked to Niall cause that would be weirder than it already is so...yh." Harry nods " That's very noble." he says. "Yep." Louis says smiling at Harry. "Hey, Haz?" "Yh, Lou?" "Remember our first time?" Harry's jaw drops open. "W-w-what?" he asks. " The first time we had sex? Do you remember it?" "W-wha... Ofcourse I do. But but y-you were drunk & you acted like nothing happened the next day!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut coming up soon! ;) ;D


	5. Midnight memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to let go. So sometimes all you can do is settle for someone who is less worthy.
> 
> A much needed discussion about their sex life. Their past. Their future.

Harry blinked back the tears as he resurfaced taking a well deserved breath. Louis was pulling his curls & petting his head mumbling something Harry took as encouragement. He took Louis in his mouth. Letting Louis's head slippery with Harry's spit fill his mouth he sucked & suckled pressing his tongue under it. 

Louis panted bending towards his more than willing 18 year old room mate with his cock in his quite shockingly mind blowingly talented mouth. "Harry. Shit." He chokes out pushing the sinfully wet mouth down his length. He lets out a squeak which a 20 year old should be ashamed of making. But in his state of bliss he couldn't bring himself to care. He gave thanks for the endless complimentary tropical cocktails his mom would kill him for having & the insanely wet mouth which surrounded his sensitive skin & the tightness & how- "oh god. Are you palming my balls? God! Harry, please? I can't. Harder. Rub em harder!" All that really came out of Louis's mouth was a pathetic "Aaah!" Followed by a series of grunts. 

Harry buried his nose in Louis' public hair. Had it been some one else he would have steered clear of that area but it was Louis. Louis. Louis. The most perfect person in the world. Had he asked Harry to jump off the Eiffel Tower he wouldn't hesitate for a second. Asked Harry to shave his trademark curls off, his hair would be lying in a mess by his feet. Nothing matters. Nothing would ever matter more than Louis matters to him. Even when Louis's a sassy hurtful prick all Harry wants to do is lie on the floor spread his legs & beg Louis to take him. Louis' smile. That evil grin. That knowing smirk he shoots Harry because he knows what he does to him drives him even more mad. Harry tugs Louis' balls hearing Louis's high pitch whines he does it harder. Harry pulls off Louis's thick length grazing his teeth as he resurfaces. He focuses on Lou's balls & ass while kissing his gloriously perfect thighs. He squeezes, tugs & rubs. Louis is reduced more & more into a sweaty hot mess. He molds Louis's round soft ass cheek in his left hand loosing focus on placing kisses. Harry just lies there with his face on Lou's thigh being the happiest he has ever been since they were put in the same band, the day they talked bout moving in together & the day they officially signed the lease. Come to think of it, all most all the times he has been his happiest includes Louis in one way or another. Huh. He slips his fingers between Louis's crack. He presses his hole, rubbing it, drawing circles around it slowly pressing in occasionally carefully so as to keep Louis interested but not scare him off. Louis groaned pushing down towards Harry. He wants him. Louis. Louis wants him. Harry goes red in the face biting Louis' thigh embarrassed & flattered. He rubs his fingers harder & harder increasing the speed. 

 

*Present*

Harry's hand shook as he put down the glass. "I didn't. I thought you couldn't remember. You were drunk. I shouldn't have. I. Shit -" "Harold." Louis says placing his hand on his ex-band mate's ridiculously long & equally ridiculously pale fingers. He stared at the huge silver rings on his fingers. "He used to keep these lying around the house." Louis thought remembering all the times he tried them on. He notices a big one with a purple stone he hadn't seen before he pulls it off Harry's finger after 3 or 4 tugs. Harry looks amused as Luis tries it on. And picks it off the floor as it slips off his dainty fingers. "Argh! Why are my fingers so girly?" Louis pouts waving his hands about almost knocking over the martini of the lady sitting next to him. The lady in a purple dress almost bursting at the seams scowled & they laughed. She & her date scooted down away from them. Making them laugh even louder.   
Harry took Louis' hands in his. "They aren't girly." He says intertwining their fingers. Louis grins "of course you'd say that." Harry smirks looking down at their hands. The boys used to joke how when it came to Louis Harry was (as Louis himself put it) "whipped like the family pig". This was indeed the most unfortunate truth. From the day they met, to now & to the last of their days, it will remain so. Harry has come to terms with that. He stares at Louis's wedding band.   
Haria has insisted they get platinum rings. "It's alot more classier than gold, Bambi! Always go for platinum." She had told them when planning the wedding.   
Harry being the best man & Haria's right hand had been involved in every decision. She just winked when asked where the maid of honor was & had said "No offense to Lottie but you get me, Bambi. Though your bandanas are a little outta hand. Try not to distract James too much. Oh & don't break his heart. After all he is the wedding planner & we don't want him messing up the wedding now do we?" Truth was Harry did love it. Her, the planning, the dress, the flowers, every bit of it basically. Other than the fact that it was his Louis that was getting married. Getting married to someone else. Haria knew about how he felt. She had asked him. If she should step down cause he loved him first. That's what he loved about her. He couldn't have thought of anyone worthy of Louis than her. But that didn't stop the tears running down his face when they sealed their vows with a kiss. Making Louis out of reach forever.   
Haria had looked on without a word when he & Vicki announced their engagement. She had hugged them both but her eyes were all wrong. He could read the disapproval on the boys' faces but her expression was more than that. She had sat him down at their house. Placing 2 month old Tristen in his arms she had paced as he held his god son in his arms. "Are you sure it's what you want?" She had asked. He knew what she was talking about. "Don't give a fuck about what others think. Do what's best for you. We will support you. No matter who you're with. She isn't right for you, Bambi!" He married her anyway. He asked Haria to be the Maid of Honor & Louis be best man. Tristen was the tiniest ring bearer in the history of time.   
When he named his daughter Louise, Vicki had been too happy to think anything of it, although it fueled quite a lot if fights later on, the lads' smiles had turned a little sour after hearing her name but had returned to their original 100 watt smiles when Louise had given an adorable little yawn. Haria who had been rocking her newly born god daughter looked away quickly but not quickly enough for Harry to not see the tears in her eyes. They weren't like the tears of joy when Louis had said "I do" or when she lay in bed holding her new born son or even when Harry had pushed back his sweaty curls pulled off the scrubs & said "It's a girl!". They were sad tears. Pity tears. Louis had smiled pretending not to notice the resemblance of the her name to his & had just brought Tristen close making the 2 year old shake the baby's hand. He & Haria had burst out laughing when Tristen mumbled "cute" gushing over how the Styles & Tomlinsons are gonna be in-laws when the kids grow older. Later on in the revoltingly medicine smelling hospital corridor Harry had hugged Louis without a word sobbing into the shorter lad's shoulder. 

Harry twirled Louis's wedding band. Letting his hands go. Louis placed his hands palm down on Harry's knees. "We decided to keep wearing em." He explains softly moving his hands in circles over & over on Harry's knees. "For better & for worse. Just like we vowed. Till Tristen is 18 the rings stay on." Harry hums not even hearing the last part. His eyes droop shut. Louis keeps rubbing his knees massaging his knees slowly moving up to his thighs. Harry was already painfully hard in his tight pants. Why did he have to wear pants that are so tight? He squirms adjusting the bludge so that he could breath a bit but ended up cutting off his blood circulation even more. Louis was humming lightly rocking back & forth sliding his hands up & down his thighs moving dangerously close to the one place Harry desperately wants him to touch. "I'm sorry." Louis says leaning closer. "Hmm?" Is all Harry can manage. When Louis doesn't respond he opens his eyes to stare at the sharp blue eyes of the boy he loved, taking in the man he has become. "I'm sorry I never talked about it. About you know. That night. I couldn't handle it. Think of all the drama it would have caused. I just couldn't handle it. I didn't want to & I'm sorry. I should have atleast given 'us' a chance." "It's fine." Harry winced he wasn't used to lying to Louis. Not even after all these years. "We can you know." Louis' mouth spreads into a sneaky grin. Niall used to crack up just seeing it. Zayn said it meant he was up to no good & he was right. Terror followed those grins of his, but Haria & Harry had always agreed that it was in Haria's words "Hella fine!".   
"What, Lou?" Louis downed the rest if his drink & grabbed his hand. "Give 'us' another chance." He says dragging Harry off the bat stool & like the more than willing 18 year old that he once was Harry obediently & eagerly follows.


End file.
